The Truth
by El Lavender
Summary: Jaehyun seorang Vampire merahasiakan identitasnya selama ini kepada Istrinya yang seorang manusia. Bagaimana cara Doyoung mengetahui identitas asli Suaminya? Apakah Jaehyun akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? #JaeDoWritingChallenge #JaeDoVampireChallenge NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae with Jeno & Baby Hyoje/ Slight JohnSol, TaeYu, IlTen, JungKun/GS/OOC/DLDL/R&R.


**The Truth**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS for Uke, AU!, OOC, Typo(s)

Cast: OT17 + Park Hyoje & Park Jungwoo

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 **#JaeDoWritingChallenge**

 _ **Vampire!**_

.

.

"Jae bangunlah, atau kita akan terlambat."

Terlihat seorang Ibu muda yang tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk liburan bersama dengan teman-temannya beserta keluarga mereka.

"Apa kau pikir ini masih malam? Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya Jae. Bangun atau aku akan membuka tirai itu." Dia tahu suaminya itu akan sangat marah jika dia tiba-tiba membuka tirai begitu saja karena sinar matahari akan masuk ke kamar mereka, Suaminya itu akan marah alasannya karena silau.

"Iya aku akan bangun sekarang juga, kenapa Istriku menjadi semakin cerewet saja." Doyoung melemparkan bantal kepada Suaminya yang masih setengah sadar itu, pasalnya dia sangat tidak suka dikatakan cerewet oleh semua orang walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Sayang morning kiss~" Jaehyun sudah duduk dan memperhatikan Doyoung yang sibuk dengan segala sesuatunya.

"Kali ini tidak ada morning kiss untukmu. Cepatlah bersiap Jae dan tolong bangunkan Jeno dan mandikan dia, aku akan mengurus Hyoje." Doyoung masih sibuk menata pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, suaminya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Apa kau tidak berniat untuk memandikanku sayang~" Jaehyun kembali menggoda Doyoung.

"JUNG JAEHYUN, KENAPA KAU SANGAT MESUM." Bantal yang dilempar Doyoung untuk kedua kalinya mengenai pintu kamar mandi karena Jaehyun telah menutupnya terlebih dahulu, dia heran kenapa suaminya yang lebih muda darinya itu memiliki tingkat kemesuman yang sangat luar biasa.

Setelah melihat barang yang akan mereka bawa tidak ada yang tertinggal Doyoung bergegas menuju dapur memasakan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Doyoung memasakan makanan tanpa bawang putih, dia heran entah kenapa suami dan anak sulungnya sangat membenci bawang putih, Hyoje masih bayi jadi dia masih mengkonsumsi ASI Doyoung harap anak bungsunya itu tidak seperti Ayah dan Kakaknya.

"Mama~" Jeno yang digendong oleh Jaehyun meminta untuk di gendong oleh Doyoung yang sedang memasak.

"Jagoan Mama sudah selesai mandi? Tangan Mama kotor sayang, Jeno sama Papa saja ya." Doyoung mencium pipi gembul Jeno.

"Untukku mana sayang." Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya kepada Doyoung.

"Untukmu tidak ada Jae." Doyoung menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya yang sudah selesai ia masak.

"Jangan ada yang memakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu, Mama akan melihat Hyoje dulu."

"Baik Mama~" Jawab Jaehyun dan Jeno serempak.

"Papa, kenapa kita bangun pagi-pagi sekali? Jeno kan masih mengantuk~" Bocah yang berumur dua setengah tahun itu protes kepada sang Ayah.

"Kita akan berlibur sayang, Jeno pasti akan suka." Jaehyun mencoba membujuk anaknya itu.

Saat ini Doyoung sedang menuju kamarnya, matanya tertuju kepada _box_ bayi yang berada disana. Doyoung melihat anak bungsunya sudah bangun dan sedang bermain dengan boneka kelincinya.

"Anak Mama sudah bangun ternyata, Hyoje mandi dulu ya~ setelah itu kita bergabung dengan Papa dan Kakakmu." Bayi itu hanya tertawa entah dia mengerti atau tidak apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya itu. Doyoung yang gemas menciumi pipi gembul Hyoje dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Doyoung sudah selesai memandikan Hyoje, ia kembali ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama anak dan suaminya yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Doyoung melihat Jaehyun sedang bermain dengan Jeno, Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu.

"Hyoje lihatlah Papa dan Kakakmu sedang asik bermain sampai tidak tahu kedatangan kita." Doyoung sengaja berbicara seperti itu karena suami dan anaknya memang seperti itu jika mereka sedang asik bermain.

"Mama~" Jeno yang semula sibuk dengan robot-robotannya berlari menuju Doyoung. Doyoung berjongkok untuk memeluk Jeno, Jeno pun memberikan ciuman di pipi adiknya itu.

"Wah anak Papa yang cantik sudah bangun ternyata, sini Papa gendong." Doyoung memberikan Hyoje kepada Jaehyun.

Doyoung sedang menyiapkan makan untuk Jeno, anaknya itu memang sangat manja dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Doyoung. Walaupun Jeno secara fisik lebih mirip seperti Jaehyun tapi dia lebih manja kepada Doyoung. Berbeda dengan Hyoje yang secara fisik sangat mirip dengan Doyoung dia juga tidak takut dengan orang lain, bahkan Bayi yang saat ini berusia delapan bulan itu mau-mau saja di gendong oleh seseorang yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya tetapi Hyoje juga sangat manja kepada Doyoung. Terkadang jika semua anak dan suaminya dalam sifat manja mereka Doyoung akan kesulitan mengatasinya.

"Jeno kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan sayang?" Doyoung bertanya kepada Jeno yang hanya memainkan makanannya saja.

"Jeno tidak mau liburan Ma~" Anaknya itu mulai merengek kepada Doyoung. Jaehyun makan sambil memangku Hyoje yang sedang memainkan boneka kelincinya ikut menoleh kepada Jeno.

"Mama suapin ya? Kenapa tidak mau? Nanti Jeno bisa ketemu sama Winwin, Jaemin, Mark, Jisung, Haechan, Renjun dan Chenle loh~ mereka semua ikut liburan. Ya sudah jika Jeno tidak mau kita tidak usah ikut saja." Doyoung mencoba membujuk dan mengetes anaknya itu.

"Jeno mau ikut Ma, Jeno mau bermain dengan mereka semua~" Akhirnya anaknya itu luluh karena ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Doyoung yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya saat ini menyuapi Jeno, sedangkan Jaehyun masih asik bermain dengan Hyoje anaknya itu sangat senang diajak bercanda, Jaehyun yang gemas bahkan ingin menggigit pipi anaknya itu.

"Ma~ Ma~" Hyoje memanggil Doyoung yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Jeno.

"Kenapa sayang? Hyoje lapar? Sebentar ya Mama masih menyuapi Kakakmu."

"Huweee Ma~" Hyoje mulai menangis karena sang Ibu tidak segera menggendongnya.

"Jeno Papa saja ya yang suapin, adikmu sedang lapar juga." Jaehyun membawa Hyoje kepada Doyoung dan Jeno hanya mengangguk, walaupun dia masih manja tetapi dia tetap mengalah kepada Adik yang disayanginya itu.

Doyoung membuka kancing dressnya dan mulai memberikan ASI kepada Hyoje, Hyoje langsung diam ketika diberikan ASI oleh Doyoung. Jeno sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, Jaehyun membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan mencucinya. Terkadang Jaehyun sering membantu Doyoung mencuci piring karena dia tidak tega terhadap istrinya yang melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Ma apa itu enak?" Jeno masih duduk disebelah Doyoung dan melihat adiknya yang menyusu kepada Ibunya sambil menggenggam boneka kelincinya.

"Hahaha... Dulu waktu bayi bukankah Jeno juga pernah merasakannya sayang?" Doyoung hanya bisa tertawa atas pertanyaan anaknya yang polos itu.

"Jeno lupa Ma." Jeno memandang Doyoung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Mungkin rasanya seperti susu yang selalu Jeno minum." Doyoung memberikan pengertian kepada anaknya dan anaknya itu hanya mengangguk atas jawaban Doyoung.

Ting Tong

Bel rumah keluarga Jung berbunyi. Jaehyun yang sudah selesai mencuci piring segera menuju pintu utama, begitu pula dengan Jeno yang sudah turun dari kursinya dan berlari mengikuti Jaehyun.

"Pagi Jae~ dimana Doyoung?" Jaehyun yang sudah membuka pintu disambut dengan kehadiran keluarga Seo. Johnny sedang menggendong Jisung yang tertidur sedangkan Haechan langsung memeluk Jeno, ya mereka adalah teman bermain bersama.

"Wah kalian sudah datang." Doyoung bergabung dengan mereka karena Hyoje sudah selesai dengan 'sarapannya'.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap? Kita akan berkumpul di rumah Taeyong terlebih dahulu." Ujar Johnny kepada mereka semua.

"Tunggu sebentar _Hyung_ , aku akan mengambil barang-barang kami."

"Jaehyunie, aku membawa 'jus tomat' kesukaanmu." Jaehyun yang hendak pergi mengambil barang-barangnya berhenti karena Hansol menyebutkan 'Jus Tomat' karena dia memang sangat membutuhkan itu sekarang.

"Wah terimakasih _Noona_ ~ kau sangat tau apa yang aku butuhkan sekarang." Jaehyun mengambil jus tomatnya lalu pergi mengambil barang-barang mereka.

"Jeno juga mau jus Mom." Jeno meminta kepada Hansol. Jeno memang memanggil Hansol dengan Mommy dan Johnny dengan sebutan Daddy.

"Untuk kalian Mommy bawakan _Banana Milk_ , mau?" Hansol memberikan _Banana Milk_ kepada Haechan dan Jeno, dia sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Setelah diberikan susu oleh Hansol kedua anak tersebut melanjutkan kembali permainan mereka.

" _Eonni_ dimana kau membeli jus itu? Kenapa kalau aku yang buat Jaehyun tidak mau meminumnya?" Doyoung penasaran dengan jus tomat yang diberikan oleh Hansol kepada Jaehyun, setiap berkunjung Hansol selalu memberikan itu kepada Jaehyun.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak akan menemukannya dimanapun Doyoungie, itu adalah Jus Tomat turun temurun keluarga kami." Hansol mengedipkan matanya kepada Doyoung.

Hansol memanglah kakak sepupu dari Jaehyun, setahu Doyoung hanya Hansol lah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Jaehyun. Hansol sudah menikah dengan Seo Johnny seorang pria Korea keturunan Amerika dan memiliki dua orang anak sepertinya. Anak pertama mereka Seo Haechan saat ini seusia Jeno dia sangat cantik seperti Ibunya, sedangkan anak kedua mereka yang saat ini masih tertidur di gendongan Ayahnya yaitu Seo Jisung berusia satu tahun.

"Ayo semuanya kita berangkat." Jaehyun turun dari lantai atas dengan membawa satu buah koper.

Mereka semua saat ini berada di dalam mobil Johnny menuju kerumah Taeyong.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka semua telah berkumpul di kediaman Taeyong, terlihat beberapa keluarga sedang bercengkrama disana dan anak-anak mereka sedang asik bermain bersama. Keluar pertama sebagai tuan rumah tempat berkumpul mereka yaitu keluarga Lee yang terdiri dari Taeyong sebagai kepala keluarga, istrinya Nakamoto Yuta adalah seorang wanita asal Jepang mereka juga dikaruniai dua orang anak. Anak pertama mereka Lee Sicheng yang biasa dipanggil dengan Winwin saat ini berusia lima tahun, Winwin sangat dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan adiknya Lee Jaemin saat ini seusia dengan Jeno dan Haechan, Jaemin sangatlah cantik seperti Ibunya dan Jaemin juga sangat manja kepada Ibunya terkadang dia cemburu jika Ibunya lebih perhatian kepada Ayah dan Kakaknya.

Keluarga kedua adalah keluarga Moon, kepala keluarganya adalah Moon Taeil dan Chittaphon Leechaiyanpornkul atau yang biasa di panggil dengan Ten sebagai istrinya. Ten sendiri berasal dari Thailand dan pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup unik yaitu ketika mereka berdebat memperebutkan sebuah gitar yang sedang dijual murah oleh sebuah toko. Pasangan ini juga di karuniai dua orang anak, anak pertama mereka Moon Minhyung atau biasa dipanggil dengan Mark saat ini berusia tiga tahun Mark mulai tertarik kepada gitar seperti orangtuanya, sedangkan anak kedua mereka Moon Chenle masih seusia dengan Jisung Chenle sangat suka menirukan Ayahnya yang sedang bernyanyi.

Keluarga ketiga yaitu keluarga Park, keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang paling tenang di antara semuanya. Park Jungwoo yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis China yang sangat cantik dan bernama Qian Kun ketika mengikuti kompetisi piano terpikat kepada gadis itu dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi gadis itu begitu saja. Pasangan ini memiliki seorang anak yang seusia dengan Jeno, Haechan dan Jaemin yang bernama Park Renjun, Renjun sangatlah tampan seperti Ayahnya dan manis seperti Ibunya dan ia juga bisa menggunakan dua bahasa yaitu bahasa Korea ketika berkomunikasi dengan Ayahnya dan juga bahasa China ketika ia berkomunikasi dengan Ibunya walaupun sebenarnya Ibunya juga bisa dan mengerti bahasa Korea.

Alasan kenapa mereka semua bisa dekat dan akrab seperti ini karena Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten dan Kun sudah bersahabat dan dekat sebelumnya bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Walaupun mereka berasal dari daerah dan negara yang berbeda ada satu hal yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

Semua keluarga sudah berkumpul, sebelum berangkat mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk bercengkrama terlebih dahulu dan juga anak-anak mereka masih menikmati untuk bermain. Winwin sebagai yang paling tua mengawasi adik-adiknya dalam bermain, para bayi berada dalam gendongan orangtua mereka walaupun mereka sangat ingin bergabung dengan para kakak-kakak mereka untuk bermain bersama.

"Perjalanan kita sangat panjang, mengendarai mobil dari Seoul ke Jeju pastilah sangat melelahkan." Ujar Doyoung.

Orang-orang yang ada disana hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dan pandangan mereka menuju ke arah Jaehyun dengan tatapan 'Kapan kau akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya!'. Jaehyun yang ditatap hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu sayang." Ujar Jaehyun kepada Doyoung.

"Kun _Noona_ apa kau masih memiliki _cream_ itu? Aku belum memakainya _cream_ ku sudah habis." Jaehyun meminta sebuah cream kepada Kun.

"Aku membawa banyak Jae, kau bisa ambil beberapa." Kun mengambil tas yang berisi _cream_ dan membiarkan Jaehyun mengambil dengan sendirinya.

"Itu _cream_ apa? Kenapa kalian selalu memakainya? Apakah manfaat dari _cream_ itu?" Doyoung kembali bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Hahaha itu hanya _cream_ anti sengatan sinar matahari Doyoungie, kami selalu memakainya dan aku sendiri yang membuat _cream_ itu. Kami memakainya untuk melindungi kulit kami dari sinar matahari yang katanya bisa menyebabkan kanker kulit, jika kau mau kau juga bisa memakainya." Kun tersenyum maklum dan menjelaskannya kepada Doyoung.

"Wah ternyata itu _cream_ buatanmu Kun, kau sangat hebat." Doyoung terpana karena _cream_ yang dipakai oleh suaminya selama ini adalah buatan Kun, Doyoung tidak menyangka Kun sehebat itu karena bisa membuat _cream_ anti sengatan sinar matahari.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah siap? Kita semua akan berteleportasi kan?" Taeyong bertanya kepada semua orang dewasa yang berada disana.

"Iya... Jaehyun tolong kau hipnotis istrimu dan juga anak-anak, manipulasi ingatan mereka semua. Hansol akan membantu kita berteleportasi, Ten tolong kau atur tempat perpindahan kita di Jeju agar tidak terlihat oleh manusia. Kun tolong kau berikan _cream_ perlindungan kepada anak-anak, Taeyong tolong kau siapkan makanan kalian terlebih untuk Jaehyun karena dia sangat membutuhkan asupan makanan." Ujar Johnny kepada semua orang disana.

"Hei hei... Apa maksud kalian semua? Aku dihipnotis? Teleportasi? Hah apa maksudnya?" Doyoung protes dan bingung terhadap arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Maafkan kami Doyoung." Jaehyun mulai menghipnotis Doyoung dan juga semua anak-anak. Semua orang memandang Doyoung dengan tatapan bersalah.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah sampai di villa yang mereka sewa selama liburan, villa tersebut cukup besar dan mengarah langsung ke Pantai dan lokasinya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari perkotaan.

Mereka semua telah berhasil berteleport menggunakan mobil. Awalnya mereka hendak berteleport langsung ke villa tetapi itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang lebih besar, oleh karena itu mereka semua memutuskan untuk menyusun rencana yang lebih matang dan normal.

"Maafkan aku Doyoung-ah aku masih belum menceritakan semuanya kepadamu sekarang, aku belum siap." Jaehyun menatap sendu kearah Doyoung yang masih tertidur lelap karena Jaehyun harus bekerja ekstra untuk memanipulasi ingatan Doyoung hingga efeknya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ma~ Ma~" Hyoje sedang berusaha membangunkan Ibunya yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan menepukkan tangan mungilnya ke wajah Doyoung.

"Mama sedang tidur Hyoje-ah~" Hyoje yang semula mencoba membangunkan Ibunya seketika berhenti dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Huweee Ma~"

"Ya ampun sayang, Mamamu hanya tidur dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jaehyun berpikir bahwa anaknya itu mengira Doyoung tidak akan terbangun lagi.

"Humm... Aku dimana? Ada apa ini? Jam berapa sekarang?" Doyoung perlahan mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Hyoje yang melihat Ibunya sudah bangung langsung memeluk begitu saja sambil menangis.

"Ada apa ini Jae? Dimana Jeno?" Tanya Doyoung kepada Jaehyun karena Hjoye menangis dipelukkannya.

"Kau tertidur ketika kita akan sampai. Hyoje menangis karena kau tidak bangun sayang, dia mengira kau akan meninggalkannya. Jeno sedang bermain dengan anak-anak yang lainnya di bawah." Jaehyun menjelaskan kepada Doyoung yang masih kebingungan.

"Astaga jam berapa ini Jae. Ayo kita ke bawah, aku akan membantu yang lainnya memasak di dapur untuk makan malam." Doyoung kaget melihat jam di tangannya, ia turun kebawah dengan menggendong Hyoje beserta diikuti oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun memang memanipulasi ingatan Doyoung tentang semua percakapan mereka dan tentang bagaimana mereka bisa sampai kesini.

Di dapur para wanita terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai bahan untuk memasak, Doyoung segera bergabung dengan mereka dan memberikan Hyoje kepada Jaehyun.

"Maaf aku ketiduran." Doyoung tersenyum canggung kepada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Doyoungie, kami semua maklum kok." Yuta menepuk pundak Doyoung yang sedang memakai celemek.

Para wanita sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan memasak mereka. Beberapa menu sudah tersaji tetapi masih banyak yang harus mereka masak mengingat mereka semua jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit.

"Ah!"

Doyoung yang sedang memotong daging, tidak sengaja tangannya tergores oleh pisau. Darahnya keluar dengan deras mengingat goresannya terbilang panjang. Semua mata tertuju kepada Doyoung, Hansol mencoba membantu Doyoung untuk membereskan tugas memotongnya dan mengambilkan kotak obat. Semua wanita sedang menatap satu sama lain, mereka hanya khawatir terhadap Jaehyun jika kondisinya seperti ini.

Para pria sedang berada di ruang tamu, ruangan tersebut memiliki sebuah kaca yang besar sehingga mereka dapat melihat pemandangan pantai serta mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang bermain diluar sana. Jaehyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan para pria di ruang tamu dikejutkan dengan bau darah, seketika matanya yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah. Para lelaki disana terlihat khawatir kepada Jaehyun, Taeil yang berada di sebelah Jaehyun segera membawa Hyoje kepangkuannya.

"Kendalikan dirimu Jae." Taeyong memperingatkan Jaehyun.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Jaehyun berlalu menuju dapur. Jungwoo mengikutinya karena dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu diluar dugaan mereka semua.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jarimu berdarah seperti ini?" Jaehyun langsung menghampiri Doyoung, ia memegang tangan Doyoung melihatnya dan seketika Jaehyun memasukan jari itu ke mulutnya.

"Jae apa yang kau lakukan?" Doyoung terkejut akan tindakan Jaehyun, bukan hanya Doyoung saja tetapi semua yang berada disana juga terkejut akan perbuatan Jaehyun.

"Bukankah kalau jari kita berdarah sebaiknya diobati seperti ini sayang?" Jaehyun masih melanjutkan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari Doyoung. Doyoung hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di jarinya.

"Sudahlah Jae, aku akan mengobati jari Doyoung. Kalian kembali lagi saja sana, jangan mengganggu kegiatan kami." Ten menghentikan kegiatan Jaehyun itu, Jaehyun memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Ten bahkan warna matanya masih belum kembali seperti semua. Jaehyun sedang dalam situasi dimana dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

" _Hyung_ bukankah kita ingin mengambil minuman? Cepatlah _hyung_ mereka sedang menunggu kita." Jungwoo mencoba untuk membujuk Jaehyun dan menghentikan tatapan sengit yang diberikan Jaehyun kepada semua wanita di dapur ini.

"Sudah pergilah sana Jae, Ten akan mengobati lukaku. Pergilah, jangan ganggu kami." Doyoung mengelus wajah Jaehyun serta memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu, entahlah dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan suaminya itu.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersadar dari perbuatannya, matanya juga sudah kembali berwarna hitam. Sebelum kembali keruang tamu Jaehyun dan Jungwoo tidak lupa membawa minuman ringan serta beberapa cemilan untuk para pria walupun tujuan awal mereka bukanlah itu.

Makan malam sudah selesai terlihat berbagai makanan yang menggoda selera tersaji di meja yang panjang tersebut, tidak hanya makanan khas Korea saja disana juga terhidang berbagai menu makanan khas Jepang, Thailand, China serta Western. Mereka semua sudah selesai mandi bergantian dan saat ini mereka berkumpul bersama menikmati makan malam mereka, terpancar suasana kekeluargaan disana terkadang mereka berbincang dan tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak mereka.

Makan malam sudah selesai mereka semua membersihkan sisa makanan dan peralatan yang ada. Anak-anak sedang menonton kartun ditemani oleh Taeil, Taeyong dan Jungwoo sedangkan Johnny dan Jaehyun entah kemana.

Doyoung telah selesai membantu membereskan peralatan makan dengan yang lainnya, sekarang ia ingin kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil botol susu Hyoje dan ingin cepat bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruang santai. Doyoung seketika menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengarkan seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Jae? Kapan kau akan memberitahu Doyoung yang sebenarnya?" Johnny memang mengajak Jaehyun ke halaman samping untuk membicarakan hal ini, mereka tidak sadar akan kehadiran orang lain disana.

"Entahlah _hyung_ , aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Doyoung dan aku sudah terlalu banyak memanipulasi ingatannya _hyung_. Aku juga tidak siap jika dia tahu kalau aku bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan seorang Vampire." Jaehyun menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang, ia sejujurnya sangat sedih jika hal ini kembali dibahas.

"Cobalah katakan yang sejujurnya kepadanya Jae, jika kau seperti ini akan semakin banyak kebohongan yang terjadi diantara kalian Jae."

"Pertemuanku dengannya tidaklah seperti pertemuanmu dengan Hansol _Noona_ _hyung_ ataupun pertemuan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing, jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta saat melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali mungkin aku sudah langsung membunuhnya." Jaehyun masih menatap sendu ke arah langit malam, Johnny bisa melihat kesedihan yang tersirat di wajah Jaehyun. Seseorang dibelakang sana sedang menutup mulutnya mendengar percakapan Jaehyun dengan Johnny, ia langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dan tidak lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Pertemuan Jaehyun dengan Doyoung bisa dikatakan sangat miris. Ketika pulang dari kuliah pada malam hari Doyoung melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi dan melihat seseorang yang sedang menggigit orang lain.

"Astaga! Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Doyoung berteriak kepada orang asing dengan mayat seseorang ditangannya, orang itu mati karena kehabisan darahnya.

"Ck mengganggu saja, lebih baik aku juga membunuhnya." Orang tersebut mulai keluar dari kegelapan dan melihat kearah seseorang yang menganggunya itu.

Jaehyun terpana kepada gadis yang mengganggunya itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh gadis itu. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei kau membunuhnya, serahkan dirimu ke polisi atau aku yang akan memanggilkan polisi untukmu!" Gadis tersebut sama sekali tidak takut dengan 'pembunuh' tampan di depannya.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali manis~ kau tidak takut kepadaku? Lebih baik kau melupakan semua peristiwa ini dan mari kita mulai kisah kita yang baru." Jaehyun mulai memanipulasi ingatan gadis itu dengan cerita manis pertemuan mereka yang mengakibatkannya menjadi kekasih dari gadis itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Jaehyun melakukan semua itu, karena pertemuan dari gadis itu dia berhenti membunuh manusia dan lebih memilih untuk minum darah binatang saja. Hanya dia saja yang masih membunuh orang sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Doyoung, saudara-saudaranya tidaklah seperti Jaehyun, hanya ia dan Taeyong saja yang mencari mangsa darah manusia sedangkan Hansol, Ten dan Kun lebih memilih meminum darah binatang, mereka sering berburu untuk mendapatkan itu. Ya mereka bersaudara, bukanlah saudara kandung melainkan mereka sendiri menganggap bahwa mereka adalah saudara karena mereka bertemu satu sama lain dengan tidak di duga dan menjadikan mereka seperti saudara. Hanya Hansol saudara asli Jaehyun, Hansol adalah kakak sepupunya.

Jaehyun awalnya heran serta marah karena para kakaknya tiba-tiba saja berubah dan mengatakan jika mereka jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Jaehyun memang tidak percaya jika seorang Vampire akan jatuh cinta kepada manusia sebelum akhirnya dia mengalaminya sendiri.

Jaehyun sudah terpikat dengan Doyoung dia bahkan rela hidup seperti manusia dan memakan makanan manusia demi Doyoung, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Doyoung sedikitpun sekarang dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh kakak-kakaknya.

Hubungan mereka bertahan cukup lama walaupun sering terjadi pertengkaran dan juga manipulasi yang tidak sedikit dilakukan oleh Jaehyun terhadap Doyoung. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk melamar Doyoung dan merekapun menikah, jarak pernikahan Jaehyun dengan saudara-saudaranya cukup dekat kecuali Taeyong yang memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis Jepang yang sangat cantik terlebih dahulu.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

.

.

Jaehyun kembali ke kamarnya, ia melihat istri dan anak-anaknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas Hyoje berada di keranjang bayinya sedangkan Jeno sedang tidur memeluk Doyoung. Ia masih memikirkan perkataannya Johnny kepadanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan kepada Doyoung tentang kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Jaehyun mengecup kening anak dan istrinya satu per satu, dia tidak ingin keluarga yang dicintainya hancur begitu saja. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

'Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini kepadaku Jae.' Doyoung yang merasa Jaehyun sudah tidur membuka matanya, dia hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari suaminya itu.

Matahari mulai mengintip dari peraduannya, Jaehyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia tidak menemukan Doyoung disampingnya hanya Jeno yang masih tertidur lelap dan Hyoje yang juga masih tertidur saja yang dilihatnya. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk turun dan mencari keberadaan Istrinya.

Cklek

Doyoung masuk ke kamar dengan pakaian olahraganya, Jaehyun yang semula ingin mencari keberadaan istrinya yang menghilang tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya. Doyoung mengabaikan keberadaan Jaehyun yang mengkhawatirkannya dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku sangat khawatir karena kau tidak ada disampingku ketika aku bangun." Jaehyun yang sejak tadi menunggu Doyoung selesai mandi melihat gerak gerik Doyoung yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sayang jawablah, kau kenapa?" Jaehyun menatap sendu kepada Doyoung, tidak biasanya istrinya bersikap acuh kepadanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Mengapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku waktu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Jaehyun terkejut dengan perkataan Doyoung.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya Jae. Kenapa kau tidak jujur kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu memanipulasi ingatanku? Kenapa Jae, kenapa?" Doyoung mulai terisak. Jaehyun menghampiri Doyoung dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tau semua ini adalah kesalahanku." Jaehyun mempererat pelukannya, sejak tadi Doyoung meronta di dalam pelukannya dan memukulnya tetapi Jaehyun mengabaikan itu.

"Aku takut jika aku tidak memanipulasi ingatanmu kau akan membenciku seumur hidupmu bahkan kau tidak akan pernah mau berkenalan dengan seorang pembunuh sepertiku. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu tetapi aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu terlebih dahulu Kim Doyoung, aku tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku dan aku tahu ini sangat salah. Terimakasih karena kau telah hadir dan merubah cara hidupku, karenamu aku berhenti membunuh manusia dan karenamu juga aku mengerti artinya cinta." Air mata Jaehyun mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Kau jahat Jae... Mengapa kau sangat jahat kepadaku hiks."

"Maafkan aku... Kau boleh membenciku tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon." Jaehyun semakin erat memeluk Doyoung. Hal yang paling ditakutkannya adalah Doyoung yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mereka berdua menangis dalam diam, Doyoung sudah tidak meronta di dalam pelukan Jaehyun lagi.

"Mama~ Papa~ hiks hiks..."

"Huweeee..."

Jeno dan Hyoje terbangun dari tidur mereka dengan menangis, mungkin mereka juga bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh orang tua mereka. Jaehyun dan Doyoung melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghampiri anak-anak mereka yang menangis, Doyoung menggendong Hyoje lalu membawanya ke ranjang sedangkan Jeno berada di pelukan Jaehyun. Mereka berhasil menenangkan anak-anak dan bersikap seperti biasanya jika berada di depan anak-anak tetapi Doyoung masih mendiamkan Jaehyun.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang bermain di pantai. Terlihat wajah-wajah bahagia yang terpancar kecuali bagi Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

"Sayang..." Jaehyun mencoba memanggil istrinya yang selalu mengabaikannya itu. Mereka berdua tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan memutuskan mengamati saja, Hyoje sedang berada digendongan Hansol sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu karena mereka masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Tapi aku marah kepadamu Jae." Doyoung mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka, ia tidak melihat ke arah Jaehyun sama sekali pandangannya tertuju pada para keluarga bahagia di depannya.

"Bencilah aku jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia." Jaehyun tersenyum miris menatap pasir pantai di kakinya.

"Jae... Jika suatu saat aku menua dan meninggal, jagalah anak-anak untukku. Bahagiakanlah mereka." Doyoung tersenyum tulus kepada Jaehyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Doyoung

"Bukankah kalian tidak bisa mati dan akan seperti ini terus? Aku hanyalah manusia biasa Jae, aku akan menua dan mati."

"Hei hei, itu tidak akan terjadi sayang." Jaehyun segera mendekatkan dirinya kepada Doyoung lalu memindahkan rambut yang menutupi lehernya. Jaehyun menggigit dan menghisap darah Doyoung, akhirnya penantian panjangnya selama ini tidak sia-sia sekarang dia bisa menikmati darah yang paling lezat yang pernah diminumnya. Jaehyun melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Doyoung.

"Sekarang kau sama sepertiku dan tidak akan menua." Jaehyun menatap kebingungan pada wajah Doyoung.

Cup

"Kenapa kau bingung seperti itu sayang?" Jaehyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Doyoung dan mengecup bibir istrinya itu begitu saja.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" Doyoung yang sadar dari kebingungannya bertanya kepada Jaehyun.

"Sekarang kau adalah seorang Vampire Jung Doyoung. Mari kita nikmati sisa liburan ini." Jaehyun tersenyum dengan gembira.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

"Bagaimana apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Sepertinya berhasil, Doyoung sekarang sudah menjadi seperti kita."

"Johnny _hyung_ petuah apa yang kau katakan kepada bocah itu sehingga dia mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Doyoung?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja kepadanya. Bocah itu tidak sadar jika Doyoung berada disekitar kami semalam."

"Susah juga membuat Doyoung mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka. Kekuatan manipulasi Jaehyun sangat kuat aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan."

Ternyata dibalik peristiwa ini ada beberapa orang yang merencanakan semuanya. Sekarang mereka bisa bebas menikmati sisa liburan mereka tanpa harus memikirkan lagi masalah Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

.

.

.

APA INI? KOK MAKSA BANGET ENDINGNYA *tampar diri sendiri* *pundung*

Maap maap aku kembali bikin cerita gaje lagi xD yang penting ikut meramaikan event **#JaeDoWritingChallenge #JaeDoVampireChallenge**

Di cerita ini Vampire bisa tidur sama makan makanan manusia ya. Maaf juga Kun dipasangainnya sama Jungwoo soalnya Winwin jadi anaknya Taeyu demi kelangsungan(?) cerita. Habis gak tau siapa lagi yg cocok sama Kun kalau Yukhei kemudaan(?) yaudah Jungwoo aja xD kalau ada keanehan lainnya sudah biarin aja ._. *dihajar*

Penjabaran anak 5 keluarga(?):

1\. Keluarga Jung: Sudah tau lah ya kenapa Jeno sama Hyoje jadi anaknya Jaedo, Jaedo shipper pasti pada tau xD

2\. Keluarga Seo: Kenapa kok Haechan jadi anaknya Johnsol? Soalnya gak tau mau naruh Haechan jadi anaknya siapa xD lagian dia kalau pakai wig cantik banget gak kalah cantik dari Hansol. Kalau Jisung sejak jaman SMRookies dia banyak terjebak(?) moment bareng Johnsol xD

3\. Keluarga Lee: Kenapa Winwin menjadi anaknya Taeyu pasti semuanya juga tahu kan Aigoo Family xD Kalau Jaemin sih soalnya dia mirip dan dekat sama Yuta, Entah Jaemin sebenarnya anaknya siapa di NCT demi kepentingan cerita aku pinjam jadi anaknya TaeYu ya~

4\. Keluarga Moon: Mark karena Mark sering main gitar bareng IlTen dan di NCT U lumayan ada moment mereka bertiga, pinjem Marknya dulu ya~ Kalau Chenle soalnya juga bingung x'D *dihajar* baca aja di atad buat nemuin jawaban kenapa Chenle masuk jadi anaknya IlTen xD *digampar* Chenle kan foto predebutnya banyak yang tersebar kayak Ten xD *ini apa*

5\. Keluarga Park: Renjun udah pas banget jadi anaknya Kun xD soal kenapa kok sama Jungwoo sudah dijelasin di atas, dan Jungwoo wajahnya seme sih xD Masih berharap Jungwoo masih di SM dan bakalan debut bareng NCT T.T

Btw kami sedang menyelenggarakan(?) Jaedo Writing Challenge loh. Event ini diadakan setiap minggu, minggu pertama ini temanya tentang Vampire senin sudah masuk ke minggu ke 2, aku telat bikin sama post ini xD senin ada tema yang baru lagi~ ditunggu aja ya~

Sudah ah Author Notenya kepanjangan *kabur*

Review please~~~


End file.
